Jake's Slumber Party
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: Another in my sleepover series, but with a twist, as the Rugrats sleep over at Jake's for the first time. How will this go? Read to find out.


Jake's Slumber Party.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats, it and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon as well as it's owners. I do own Jake my OC, and Sam, another OC who has a cameo in this story.

School was letting out for the day, and Jake Stuart was excited. He and his mother Karan had arranged a sleepover at his house for the Rugrats, accept for Angelica and Susie.

Sam, his girlfriend smiled on seeing him, and was excited when he told her about it.

"Wow, all 6 of them at your house?"

"Yeah, they've never been there before."

"That'll be nice, I'm sure they'll love it.", She told him.

"I know they will."

"Wish I could come, I love those kids", the redhead told him, grinning.

"I know you do, and I'm sure you can help me watch them some other time.", He told her, hugging her as Karan's car arrived.

Jake entered the back seat later, grinning from ear to ear about the coming night.

"This'll be great for 'em.", He told his mother.

"I know, they haven't been to our house, but youv'e been to each of theirs.", Karan pointed out, also grinning.

Later, at home, a parched Jake was sipping some lemonade as the dorrbell rang.

Karan answered it, finding Chaz with Kimi and Chuckie.

She shook Chaz's hand.

"This will be a great experience for them."

Chaz had to agree with her on that.

Both kids greeted Jake, and were careful not to spill his drink by accident, and waited patiently as he rinced his glass in the sink.

Both were impressed with this, and told him so. Kimi wanted to see the rest of the house.

"Why don't we wait for the others. It'll be more fun that way.", Jake pointed out, to which Kimi agreed.

Betty came next with Phil and Lil.

Karan greeted the brunette as the twins ran to greet Jake.

Tommy and Dil were the last to arrive, being a bit late due to Tommy having an accident on the way over, which caused Tommy to blush in embarrasment. Then, it was Jake's turn to be embarrased, when his mom pointed out that she had had similar issues with potty training him.

"Thank goodness for pull-ups.", She told them.

"Mom!."

The others couldn't help laughing at that, even Tommy.

Didi smiled, shaking Jake's hand.

"This will be valuable for all of them. Lipschitz says meeting older children and learning things from them can help babies grow."

Jake grinned at the redhead. "Happy to help, Didi."

He even showed he was a gentleman at his age by helping her out the door.

"Thanks for helping my mommy.", Tommy told him.

"No problem, it's what a lot of men are supposed to do.", Jake told him.

The tour of Jake's house soon began, with Jake being a gracious hoast, even answering questions.

"What's a hoast?", Lil asked.

"It means I'm the boss, but, I'm a lot nicer then Angelica.", Jake told them.

He showed them the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and a locked dorr which led to their basement, where they weren't allowed to go, with Chuckie bringing up the times he'd been in them.

"You got stuck in a matress?", Jake asked.

"Yeah, and, it wasn't funny. If you could've seen it, you wouldn't laugh.", Chuckie explained.

Soon, Jake showed them the upstairs, which included a guest room, a smaller bathroom, and his bedroom, where they were surprised to find a bunch of Reptar themed itims, from bedsheets to several other things.

"Wow, a Reptar clock.", Chuckie explained.

"Yep, and, it talks to me, so I can tell what time it is, something you'll learn when you kids start school.", Jake told them, grinning.

Later, after dinner, the sleepover began.

Jake took out some DVD's for them to watch, Reptar themed, of course, those being Runaway Reptar, and Reptar 2010.

"How can you tell which movie's which?", Kimi asked.

Jake showed them the braile lables on the DVD boxes, even letting them feel the braile.

"Wow, all those dots can make up different words?", Chuckie asked.

"Yup."

Jake helped them get into their sleeping bags after the movies and snacks were over, and all of them soon were asleep.

At one point though, Kimi had a nightmare about the Reptar 2010 movie.

In the dream, she was caught up in the beam that was meant to take Reptar to his time pariod. In her nightmare, she ended up in a pre-historic version of Japan. There were dragons in it, fire-breathing ones, and several of them came toward her, breathing streams of fire her way.

She woke up crying, which woke up Jake and the others.

Jake was quick to try to soothe her.

"I-I'm wet,", Kimi managed, realizing that she'd wet her diaper.

Phil and Lil tried to diaper her, only to argue over who'd do it.

Chuckie had to step in, stopping their fight, and offering to do it.

"I thought you hated icky stuff like that.", Tommy told him.

"Yeah, but, she's my sister, if I don't help take care of her, who will?"

Jake offered to help in another way, getting her a bottle, something that he was able to do thanks to his talking microwave, as Chuckie finished diapering Kimi, and went to wash his hands.

Jake got Kimi intot he rocking chair, and, after she'd drank the milk, he burped her, and rocked her, singing Hush Little Baby, which helped to get her back to sleep.

He smiled, kissing her forehead after putting her in her sleeping bag.

Next morning, the babies screamed when awakened by Reptar's rowar from Jake's clock. They hadn't expected it to be so loud.

Chuckie even had to change Tommy, who'd wet his night diaper.

"You're potty trained, aren't you?", He asked as he worked.

"Yeah, but, I still have accidents at night. It may be silly, but, night diapies help me not have them as much.", He told him, causing both to smile.

At breakfast later, the babies were amazed that Jake also had a Reptar plate for his food, as well as a Reptar mug for if he drank tea or decaf coffee.

Later, after some playing, the parents arrived to pick up the kids. All 6 parents were impressed with how well Jake had done with handling Kimi's nightmare.

"Excellent for when he has his own children.", Didi pointed out, causing Jake to grin.

Before she left, Kimi hugged him, thanking him for a job well done, as well as for him being a good friend and babysitter. They all hoped to do things like this again some time soon, which they were sure they'd get to in the future.


End file.
